A Time To Dream
by Flight of the Mind
Summary: With the universe saved and the lives of everyone restored, everything is back to normal. Or is it? Just when the Sailor Senshi think that they can finally live the lives of normal young girls, a new danger appears and the Sailor Senshi discover a new wa
1. Prologue

A Time to Dream  
  
By Koumikato and GreenTurtle4  
  
**Prologue**  
  
A young girl of sixteen closed her crystal blue eyes, deep in thought. Her mid length white hair seemed to glow with a holy pureness as it flowed in the wind of the deserted Moon Kingdom. The jewel on her forehead glowed for a moment as she thought of her past. She looked down on Earth and disappeared in a flash of light...  
  
On Earth; Serena was walking towards Rei's temple and suddenly had a strange feeling come over her. "Huh? What could that be?" She stopped and looked around, but no one was there. She then turned and was shocked by Rini, who was standing in front of her. "Hey Serena! Watch where you're going!" Rini said. And with that, the pink haired girl ran to the temple...  
  
But Serena still had that funny feeling, as if something had called to her and touched her soul with a cold finger.  
  
As Rini entered the temple, she saw Rei and Lita on the steps talking, Mina inside the room eating some cookies that Lita had made and Ami was also there reading a book. Rini quickly sat between Rei and Lita. "Hi Rei and Lita! What are you guys talking about?" Rini asked. A deep red blush crept into their faces. "Your too young to know, Rini!" they both said. Mina then yelled out that they were talking about LOVE.. She then drifted off into her own world of love and fame and was interrupted by the yelling outside.  
  
Serena and Rini were fighting again, as always. "You little spore! Gimme back my cookie!" "Hey Meatball Head! You always eat too much anyway, I want the last cookie!" With that, Rini stuffed the cookie in her mouth. "Grrr! I'm teaching you a lesson when we get home!" Serena cried out, and then walked back into the temple with Rini making a funny face at Serena. Rini then suddenly heard a cry, and a strong feeling came to her. Swallowing the last bit of cookie, She turned immediately and looked around, she then went behind the temple and into the woods looking for what was calling her inside..  
  
Following the feeling inside of her, Rini went farther and farther into the woods, not knowing what was there, but needing to know. The shade of the trees and the brightness of the afternoon sun seemed to help her, and before long she was before a small pond, where she found a young girl looking off into the distance.  
  
Feeling as if she knew the young girl, she cautiously walked toward her. She stopped beside her and wondered why she was attracted to her. They stood there for a long time, staring at the pond water, not saying anything. It was strange; the water didn't seem to be the normal pond water before. Just then, the girl blinked her eyes and smiled at Rini, then stood up. "It's getting late, you should be getting back. Your friends may be worried about where you have been. Follow me." She took Rini's hand and a then suddenly, not only feeling the comfort of being with someone who cares, faint distant memories came to Rini. The mysterious girl then walked away from the pond, with Rini following behind, neither of them saying anything.  
  
Soon after, Rini found herself back behind Rei's temple. I'll see you tomorrow" the mysterious girl told Rini. But before Rini could say anything, Serena ran up to her yelling her name… "Rini! We've been so worried, where'd you go?" Serena asked. "Huh? I found this girl out in the forest and..." Rini looked around. "Hey! She's GONE!" she cried out. "Rini? What are you talking about?" Ami replied. "She was here, the pretty girl with white hair was here!" Rini anxiously replied.  
  
In another world, the young beautiful girl sat quietly on a bed of magnificent crystal flowers, looking at the beautiful diamond sky, and then picked a flower. She looked at it and said softly, "I hope you can help us." She then crumbled the flower, and opened her hands to let the sparkling dust fly with the wind to the sky. She then stood up and said to herself, "I really hope you can!" 


	2. Chapter 1

A Time to Dream  
  
By Koumikato and GreenTurtle4  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Serena! WAKE UP!" Miss Haruna yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class?" Serena slowly lifted her head and yawned. "Wha...? Is it lunchtime yet? I'm starving..." As Miss Haruna went back to the front of the class, and continued the lesson. Serena soon sat up, thinking of the dream she just had. (...A beautiful girl, who was standing in a field of flowers...she looked so serene, but sad too...when she turned to me, tears were falling from her face and they seemed to turn into dust. That girl in my dream... it seemed like she was trying to tell me something, but what?) "Hey Serena, let's go! Its time for lunch!" "Huh? Lita? What?" "I said that it is..."  
  
"Hey! Where'd Serena go?" Lita asked, amazed. "It looks like she's already took off for the cafeteria." was Amy's reply. *Sweat drop* "Well, I guess we should go then, before Serena makes a fool of herself pigging out..."  
  
"Hey Ami, have you been feeling a chill lately?" Lita asked. "No, not really. Why?" Ami replied. "Well, I have been having an uneasy feeling for a few days now. I wonder if I am coming down with something." Lita responded. "Hmm... An uneasy feeling... " Ami said. "I haven't been feeling so secure or okay myself... (I wonder what could it mean...) Ami thought to herself.  
  
At the City Central, Rini was with Diana looking for a picture. She was looking for one specifically on Myths and Fantasy. She then stopped at this store, and was greeted very kindly by a young woman. She asked the woman if she had any Myths and Fantasy portraits, and the woman told her to check in the back of the store. Rini began to look very hard, and began to worry little Diana. "What are you looking for Princess?" asked Diana. "Perhaps, I may help you." Rini then answered, "I am looking for a picture of a pond." "A Pond? Princess I don't think there are pictures or portraits of ponds in Myths." Replied Diana. Rini then told her that she was wrong. "It must be here. It looked so real." Rini was talking to herself. "Diana, if you want to help, then starts looking." Rini told Diana. Soon the two of them were hard at work, looking for a picture of a pond. Then, suddenly, "Rini, I think I found something. " Diana called out. She pointed to a picture behind many of the other pictures, and found a portrait of a beautiful pond. Rini then took it out and placed it under the light. "Oh, wow. Yes, this is the pond I saw the other day. The pond was just like this, when that beautiful girl was standing there. And look Diana, the beautiful girl is standing next to the river in this picture." Rini explained. "But princess, this is a portrait of the dream kingdom. The pond is said to be a myth, just like the girl that is on that picture." Diana returned. "No. I saw her the other day, and she was real, she talked to me, and when she did I felt her very familiar, but sad. She seemed as if she wanted to tell me something." Rini exclaimed. She took the picture, and went to the counter. "Miss. I would like to buy this picture please." Rini asked. "Alright. My, what an excellent choice. You enjoy fairy tales of the dream world don't you?" the woman at the counter asked. "Yes." Rini replied. She then took the picture and Diana, and headed for Rei's temple.  
  
At the Temple, Rei had just finished sweeping the stairs and had sat down to rest for a moment. "Hey, Rei!" Rini called out. "Hmm? Oh, hi Rini, hi Diana! What brings you here?" Rei asked. "Hey Rei, remember yesterday when I told you and the others I met a girl in the woods behind your house?" "Ya, I do...you really shouldn't have run off though, Rini..." Rei began. "Oh, forget that for now! Look at this!" Rini took out the portrait from her bunny bag and showed it to Rei. "The girl in this portrait looks exactly like the one I saw in the woods! They both have to be the same person, I'm positive!" Rini said excitedly. "But Rini… this portrait is based on the Dream Kingdom myth, are you sure you saw the same person?" Rei asked. "Rei, I'm POSITIVE! C'mon, we need to call the others and have them come here."  
  
***  
  
"Rei, what's this about?" Amy asked. "Rini says she found a picture that looks exactly like the girl who helped her in the woods, and then she said she wanted us all here." Rini then interrupted, and once again held up her portrait. "See? I know that the girl in the picture and the girl that was in the woods are the same person! The lady at the store said this portrait was of a Dream Kingdom myth, so I wanna hear what the story of the Dream Kingdom is! Amy, you should know, right?" Rini asked hopefully. "Oh, come on, you are wasting our precious time Rini." Serena complained. "I just want to go home and eat some of mom's delicious chocolate cake." "Yes, I do know it. Its a very old myth and a very interesting one." Amy replied. "Great! Tell us the myth then, won't you?" Rini begged. "Alright..."  
  
"The Dream Kingdom is a very old kingdom that is supposed to guard the dreams of people on Earth. The Dream Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom were allies; both of the kingdoms were very close and worked together often. It was rumored that the Moon Kingdom had helped the Dream Kingdom fight a very powerful and evil enemy once, and that is how both Kingdoms became very close allies. But the guardian of dreams was rumored to be a very beautiful, and powerful Queen, and that once the Queen dies, only the girls of the family line are blessed with the powers of the Dream World and the powers of the Queen. The guardian of dreams is also rumored to have the 'Dream Crystal,' which is located on the center of her forehead. Only she can use it, and it is much like the Silver Imperium crystal, only using dream power instead of moon power. When a girl from the family line takes over the Dream World, she is given a sword of holiness, made of pure dreams and blessed with star and fairy dust, was also hers to command. The only problem was that she could only use these two things when she was in dire need of them. The myth says she only comes to Earth when she needs help, and even then, she only comes to people who have pure dreams and extraordinary strength. So the fact that Rini says she saw her is..." Amy concluded.  
  
"Amazing!" Mina said. "Wow. This is getting really weird. Today in class I had a dream about a girl who looks like the one from Rini's portrait. It seemed like she wanted to tell me something, but I didn't know what it was, and she was standing right next to a sparkling pond like the one in the portrait!" Serena said in a dazed voice. "Yeah, and I've been having this uneasy feeling lately. I feel like something big is going to happen!" Lita said. "No kidding!! I've been feeling the same thing, Lita!" Mina replied excitedly. "And I looked into the fire today and I saw a face that looked somewhat alike to the girl in the picture." Rei added. "I wonder what all this could mean? I think all of us should stay alert for anything suspicious." Ami said surprised. "Yes, I agree with Ami. I'm sure Artemis agrees with me as well." Luna said, speaking for the first time. "Yes...Princess! Girls! You all need to stay alert, because something fishy is going on! We need to be prepared!" Diana mentioned. "Be careful!" Artemis agreed. "I wonder what could be going on, why that girl has appeared to us, and what is expected of us?" Serena began to wonder.  
  
Meanwhile, at a quiet and serene position, the young beautiful girl sat near the pond saying that she feared the worst might be waiting for her. Her eyes were dark with worry. Suddenly standing up, she started pacing around, thinking deeply. "What could their plans be for us? And what makes them so confident that they could defeat us after so many millenniums?" She asked. "I don't know, but I am confident that we could defeat them with the help of the Sailor Scouts...their hearts and dreams seem strong and pure." the boy in the shadows replied. "But do you think that they are as powerful as the magnificent Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom that Great Grandmother talked about?" The girl asked worriedly. "They are that and maybe more. Listen, however you may feel, we need all the help we can get from them." the boy replied as he came into the light and hugged his sister. "Elios, you always knew how to speak with me. But it is my duty as the new queen of the dream world to challenge and protect whatever may threaten our Dream World as well as the fate of the people on Earth. They both stared at the sparkling pond, hoping that the new Queen of the Dream world would have the strength to fight a very mysterious and evil enemy that is to come. 


	3. Chapter 2

A Time to Dream  
  
By Koumikato and GreenTurtle4  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
At home, wondering in her bedroom, Rini began to look around. She then looked at the spot where she used to have the Pegasus Jewel, where she would talk to him every night. (That mysterious girl...the legend said she would only come down to Earth when she needed help. But what could she need help for? And why did she come to us...) Rini thought. She then looked out the window and saw a Serena and the girls heading towards the picnic that they were having. "Well, I guess I will never figure this puzzle out if I don't get something to eat." Rini said. And with that, she headed towards the door and followed the girls.  
  
Sitting down under the shade of a big oak tree, everyone started relaxing and having fun. "I'm so sleepy..." Serena said dreamily. "Serena!! Weren't you paying attention yesterday? Something big is going to happen, and all your going to do is sleep?" Rei said in an annoyed tone. "Mmm... I'll deal with it tomorrow..." Dozing off, Serena was suddenly awoken when Mina shrieked loudly. They all turned around, and Mina had her eyes on a cute guy passing by. "Oh, Mina!!" the girls shouted. Mina then turned and said, "Sorry guys, he was just so cute, I couldn't help myself." Smiling with sweetness, Mina then turned to Ami and told her about a strange vision she saw when she was out in the woods looking for Rini the other day. "You know, I really didn't want to mention this, but when we were all looking for Rini in the woods the other day, I saw something. It wasn't much, it was just awkward." "What did you see?" Ami asked intently. " I am not sure, all I remember is feeling like I wasn't there, like I had been in another place. It wasn't a nice feeling either, it was very uncomfortable. I then saw over at the distance some movement, and the shape of a person. But then it disappeared." "Hmm. Could it be the mysterious girl that Rini was talking about?" Rei asked. "I don't think so, the shape of the person was more like a man than a girl." Mina replied. "You know, I really should go and see what Darien must be up to today." Serena said. "Serena, aren't you paying attention. There is seriously something going on around here, and all you can think of is your life." Rei said strikingly. "But Rei! I haven't seen Darien for a long time and I want to make sure he's okay!" Serena exclaimed. "Sure, if you call two days a long time.." Rei muttered.  
  
Suddenly, the bushes begin to shake, and the girls as well as Serena become alert and watched the bushes. To Serena and Mina's surprise, out jumps Rini, scaring Mina and Serena and the girls scream as loud as possible, and then realizing it was Rini, they stop in stupidity. Rini laughs at them, and then goes to Lita, Rei, and Ami. "Say Ami, what do you think about Mina's vision?" She asked. "Well Rini, I really don't know. We'll just have to find out more about it." Ami replied. Rini then says, "You know, since you guys really are tense, I thought that maybe we could all go to the lake for a little cruise. Maybe we could pass by the woods after that and see what we could find." "What a great idea Rini!" Ami exclaims. "Yeah, at least you have something Serena doesn't." Rei announces. "Hey! Rei, I resent that...Rini's probably just using the cruise to get me!" Serena said, being a tad offended. "Oh, Serena! It's a good idea, admit it." Mina said happily. "Well… okay." Serena said.  
  
***  
  
"The salt air smell so good!" Serena exclaimed happily. "You Meatball Head! Lakes don't have salt in them!" Rini exclaimed. "Really? Well, the air smells good anyway!" Serena replied. "Yes, I agree that this really was a good idea, Rini." Ami said. "Look! There's the other side of the woods, let's go check out! Can't we please?" Rini asked. "Alright, let's go over to the woods and we'll check it out. Hopefully there's something around that can help us." Lita said.  
  
***  
  
"Well, so far I don't see anything, guys." Mina said. "And my feet hurt...I'm going to sit down okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Mina sat down on the ground and just as soon as she sat down, she stood up. "Hey! You guys, I think I found something." Mina said surprised. Picking it up, she and the others examined what looked like a beautiful feather. Ami looked carefully at it, and said, "I really don't think that this feather should be here. It looks like a swan feather, but then again, I've never seen a feather like this one before. But we don't have any swans here." They then heard something move behind the trees, and Rini ran behind Serena. The rattling became stronger and stronger, and the girls stood there, waiting for what was there and being alert. Suddenly, a creature jumped out of the bushes, and the girls were petrified. It was enormous, and very ugly. It was pure black, and looked like a giant dog… only it had 3 heads and wings, not to mention how evil it looked. It began to attack them, but they were able to dodge its attacks. Running towards the lake, Rei said they all should transform and fight it. With everyone agreeing, Rei lead the way.  
  
Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Cosmic Moon Dream Action!  
  
Swirls of light surrounded them and when they were finished, the Sailors of love and justice appeared. They stopped and looked back at where they were being chased. Then suddenly from the side, the creature jumped at Sailor Venus and attacked her. The others fought with it, using almost all of their attacks, but nothing worked, and they were running out of ideas. "We have to act fast!" Sailor Mars yelled. "But what could we do? It has been dodging and fighting all our attacks!" Jupiter yelled back. Then suddenly, the creature jumped and hit Sailor Mercury. She fell hard on the floor, and Sailor Moon ran to her. Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter then began to freak out. They could not stop the creature on their own. "Sailor Moon! Help us!" Sailor Venus called. Sailor Moon then tried to defeat the creature using her magic, but it would not work. Instead, the creature attacked Moon and knocked her against a tree. "Oh, no. Sailor Moon!! What can we do?" Jupiter cried. "Stand our ground and fight!!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Right!" Mars agreed. They fought, but nothing worked. And the creature knocked Sailor Mars and Jupiter to the ground. "Man, this creature is unbelievably strong!" Jupiter warned. "I am running out of ideas on how to defeat this thing!" Mars explained. "You guys, I need HELP!!" Venus yelled. Suddenly, out of the woods, a beautiful strange bird flew up and headed towards the creature. It knocked it down and threw it across. Sailor Moon then got up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and ran to Sailor Venus. "What is that?" Moon and Venus asked in wonder. The bird then used its powerful wings and hit the creature until it was very weak. It then looked at the Scouts and using its mind, it told them to use their Sailor Power and destroy it while it was still weak. The Sailors then got together, and called upon their Sailor powers and destroyed the creature; leaving black dust on the ground it was on. The Scouts, exhausted from the fight, fell to the ground on their knees. They then looked at the feather that Venus was holding and then at the mysterious bird, and asked who and what it was. Suddenly, it began to shine, and it transformed into a beautiful Sailor Scout, with beautiful wings on her shoes, transparent skirt that extended to the floor from the back, but was the same length as the other scouts on the front. She had a beautiful jewel on her forehead, and carried a wondrous silver sword, that shined. "Oh, she is a Sailor Scout!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner." The beautiful Sailor Scout said. "Are you all alright?" she asked. "Yeah, we are fine." Mars answered "But what was that powerful thing that attacked us in the middle of the day, and who are you?" Mars questioned. "I am known as the Sailor Scout of Dreams, and the phoenix you saw was my other form. I am Sailor Dreams, and I have been waiting to meet you all for some time now. " Sailor Dreams answered. "Oh!" the scouts all wonder.  
  
Sitting near the lake, the girls listen closely to what Sailor Dreams narrates. "A long time ago, my great great grandmother was Queen of the Dream World. But during her realm, a neighboring kingdom that was called "The Kingdom of Nightmares" were very fierce and very strong. Our world battled theirs, and many of the dream fairies died to defend the beautiful dreams and hopes of the people of earth and the galaxy. One night, my great grandmother decided to ask the Moon Kingdom for help. The Queen of that time was the mother of Queen Serenity. She helped defend us and destroy all the allies of the Nightmare Kingdom. We were victorious, and the Lords were banished from their world forever. However, they have come back, this time new descendants and new allies. They have come for revenge over their relative 's deaths during the battle and are looking towards gaining the crown and rule of the Dream World. My mother, Queen of the Dream World, slowly weakening, and I am next in line to gain the crown of the Dream World. But they are aware of her condition, and they know that as soon as she dies, I will be crowned. But until then, I am the Sailor of Dreams, and as such, I am to guard the dream world from any creatures of evil that may try to invade it. These enemies aren't very smart, but they take their orders from a higher rank. They were ordered to find and destroy me. But I won't let that happen. There is no other line to defend the Dream Kingdom, and my brother cannot take over the crown. I left the Dream Kingdom to prevent them from invading it to find me. I came here hoping to seek your help." Sailor Dreams explained. "Wow, what a cool story!" Mina said. "But what could we do to help? I mean, we couldn't even stop this creature, without your help. What makes you think that we could help you?" Ami asked. "I know that the task will be hard, and that you will be facing far more greater strength in the enemies than this one, but it is the future of the Dream World as well as the future of your world. If these creatures manage to destroy me, and take over the Dream World, the Nightmare Kingdom will rule, and your world will be corrupted and slowly destroyed once they find the Dream Gate. The Dream gate is what separates the dreams from reality. And if they find it, they will be able to penetrate through it and have the fate of the people of earth in their hands by invading their dreams and making their nightmares real." She concluded.  
  
Rini had kept silent until now. "You are the girl I met at the pond aren't you? And you were in that portrait, of the Dream Myths." Rini asked. "Yeah, and you were in my dreams when I was asleep in class; I know it because, you looked so much like her." Serena said. "Yes, I did come to you in your dreams, and I did meet you at the pond. But that was because I wanted to see if you were the ones I could trust in helping me defeat these creatures of evil." "So, what should we call you then, Sailor Dreams, your majesty?" Mina asked perplexed. "Hahaha. No, no. Relm is my name, and I will be glad if you would just call me that." Dreams answered. "But enough is enough, you must all go now, I will meet you all tomorrow, and I will show you all how to fight these creatures." Relm explained. The girls all stood up, and were leaving, when Rini looked back at Dreams and saw her staring at the lake. "You look so familiar to me, I have seen you before you came to me at the pond. Who are you?" Rini said to herself. The Guardian of Dreams then transformed into the beautiful and magnificent phoenix and flew away. 


End file.
